


Take Your Time

by BotchedExperiment



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, F/M, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: In which David needs a moment and Gwen gives it to him.





	1. Chapter 1

David's cheery facade didn't disappear when the campers weren't around. Gwen learned that quickly on her first day working there, and that was the moment Gwen realized that her coworker was weird. And happy. Way too content with the camp that was falling to pieces around them.

David was always happy.

Except when he wasn't, apparently.

The kids were a handful that particular day, managing to push every one of the counselors' buttons until they'd lost the will to fight. Gwen did her usual, yelling at them until she got their attention and making sure no one else was sneaking off as she did. One had indeed sneaked off, though - her co-counselor.

"David?" She called out over the chaos. He was nowhere to be seen.

Max, who was on the sidelines for once, seemingly entertained by the mischief the other kids were getting into, came up next to her. "He walked off a few minutes ago."

Gwen couldn't fathom a reason that David, World's Best Camp Counselor, would leave when he was needed most. Did he really expect her to handle everything alone? She groaned.

"Which way did he go?" Gwen followed Max's pointing to the mess hall. She wasn't prepared for what she saw.

He was hunched over a table, a hand tangled in his hair and the other swiping at his eyes. Gwen had seen him cry before - whenever he was injured, mostly - but never like this. Never... quietly. Suddenly, all of the anger and frustration was gone, and her number one objective was now to help her annoying co-counselor.

The door closed behind her, getting his attention. He looked up, meeting her eyes. His cheeks puffed up as he let out a heavy breath, a chuckle coming soon after. Even with tear stains on his cheeks, David smiled.

"I was wondering where you went."

David nodded, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand. "I didn't mean to leave you," he sniffled. "Just got... overwhelmed."

Gwen knew what that was like, but never in her life did she expect it to happen to him. Working with kids wasn't easy. Sometimes there would just be days where they were too much.

"It's fine. Take your time, settle down."

David smiled appreciatively.

"I'd better go make sure no one's on fire, but maybe we should plan on a movie night after the kids go to sleep."

He nodded. "That sounds really nice."


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first morning that Gwen had gotten up before her co-counselor. The strange thing was, she was pretty sure he was awake.

"So are you gonna get out of bed any time soon?"

A groan.

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I totally know that feeling, but..." she bit her lip in thought as she stared at the motionless lump that was David. On one hand, she should make him get up because they have actual work to do. On the other hand, it wasn’t like him to stay in bed. He must really need it. She threw her hands up with a sigh. "I'm leaving for breakfast. You can show up whenever, okay?"

A muffled, "I'm getting up!" but no movement followed.

Gwen shook her head fondly. "Take your time. It looks like you need the rest."

David showed up at the mess hall as everyone was finishing up. He still looked tired, but his clothes were just as perfect as usual, and his hair just as fluffy.

"He's risen!" Gwen exclaimed as she downed the last sip of her coffee.

A sleepy smile stretched across his lips. "I didn’t have such a great night's sleep last night, but now I'm ready for a fun-filled day!"

His enthusiasm through the day didn’t wane. Gwen saw through the façade, spotting signs of exhaustion.

She heard a gentle sigh, and David lowered himself onto the grass next to Gwen. Gwen was watching as the kids were busy playing an intense game of capture-the-flag. She didn’t flinch when she felt a heaviness on her shoulder.

"How many hours of sleep did you get?"

There was a pause as he thought about it. "Maybe two?"

"Idiot," Gwen scoffed. Still, she wrapped an arm around him as his breath evened out. Gentle puffs against her neck, it would have been kind of cute when he fell asleep on her shoulder, had he not been drooling.

...naw, it was still cute.

**Author's Note:**

> this was gonna be a five times fic but i lost motivation so plz enjoy my beautiful abandoned project


End file.
